1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveying apparatus located in a paper supply unit, an automatic document feeder, an automatic paper reversing unit and etc. in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, if a paper jam occurs in a paper conveying path formed by a guide plate which guides paper conveying, the drive of the image forming apparatus is stopped and the jammed paper is removed by one of the following methods. If the leading or trailing edge of the paper is projecting from the leading or trailing edge of the guide plate, the paper is simply pulled out. Even if the leading or trailing edge of the paper is not projecting from the guide plate, conveyor rollers provided in the conveying path are manually rotated, the paper is conveyed by the conveyor rollers to make the paper project from the edge of the guide plate and then the paper is pulled out.
In the prior art, when a paper jam occured and the paper did not project from the leading edge or the trailing edge of the guide plate, the paper had to be made to project from the guide plate leading edge by manually rotating the conveyor rollers to feed the paper. Thus there was a problem of requiring time for removing jammed paper, so that operability was reduced.